


First Man

by Emmalekiwi94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Good Parent John Winchester, M/M, Military, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalekiwi94/pseuds/Emmalekiwi94
Summary: Inspired by Camilla Cabello's song First manThe story of Dean and Cas
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	First Man

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this is 1 sitting and didn't bother to check it. I know there will be a few errors but feel free to give me feedback! =)

Camila Cabello  
"First Man"

Yes, I'm gonna stay with him tonight  
I'll see you in the morning  
No, of course, he won't drink and drive  
Can you say bye to mom for me?  
Oh you'll like him, he's really kind  
And he's funny - like you sometimes  
And I found someone I really like  
Maybe for the first time

No, I don't need a jacket  
It's not that cold tonight  
And you worry, I get it  
But he's waiting outside

I swear on my heart that he's a good man  
I know you'll stay up late just waiting for me  
You held me so tight now someone else can  
But you were the first man that really loved me

Now you're driving to the airport  
Not just me you pick up anymore  
I've got eight days off coming up  
And I can only come home for four

Yeah I just met his family  
They're just like you and mom  
He makes me really happy  
I think he might be the one, oh

I swear on my heart that he's a good man  
I promise he loves me, he'd never hurt me  
You held me so tight now someone else can  
But you were the first man that really loved me  
Now you're on the driveway faking a smile  
You wish you could tell him he doesn't deserve me  
So I had to stop the car and turn around  
To tell you, "You were the first man that really loved me."

And before they open up the doors  
I say, "I've never seen you cry before."  
You say, "You've never looked so beautiful  
You know you'll always be my little girl"

You're looking at me, we're walking down the aisle  
With tears in your eyes, maybe he deserves me  
You don't even know how much it means to me now  
That you were the first man that really loved me

Oh, that really loved me, oh  
You really love me

10 Years Ago (16 Yrs old Dean)

“-care Dean!” “You can’t know that Sammy, he was a Marine, they aren’t to accepting of this even now!” Yelled Dean right back to his brother.  
He appreciated Sam trying to reassure him that their dad wouldn’t care, but Dean just wasn’t so sure. 

All of the yelling had piqued Johns interest, he was home early having been sent by Bobby.  
As Bobby had put it there wasn’t any reason for him to hang around with too many mechanics and not enough cars.

“What would i not be so accepting of?” John steps into his eldest sons room, nothing that Sam was looking petulant and slightly chastised, obviously neither boy thought he would be home to hear whatever it was they were arguing over.  
Dean looked pale, fists clenched to his sides, he shot a look to Sammy before looking back at his dad.  
“Nothing-it was nothing” Dean tried to lie, knowing it was very unlikely to work but hoping that god was on his side today.  
No such Luck.

“Clearly it isn’t if its enough to have you two going at each other, and what does me having been a marine have anything to do with it?” John called out his eldest sons lie.  
Dean took what looked to be a deep breath, trying to steel his nerves. “Dad it’s really nothing, it doesn’t matt-“ “Dean don’t lie to me” John squared his son with a look that said ’spit it out’

“W-well its ju-its just that i-” He stopped, taking a deep breath before squaring his shoulders, he looked straight at his fathers face, it was clearly now or never, John was like a dog with a bone, better to get it over with.

“I’m Bi dad”  
“… Bi what? i have no idea what that means Dean” John noticed that Dean looked pained, he clearly didn’t want to explain this to his father.  
“Bi-sexual dad, it means i like guys as well as girls” John took in a measured breath, Dean tried not to let him see that his hands were shaking waiting for his dad’s reaction.  
John took in another deep breath before he said “I don’t understand Dean, you’ve always had girlfriends. I’m not mad but i just don’t get it, i need some time” John turned around and walked out of the bedroom door.

Dean stood there, not moving, he wasn’t quite sure how to take that reaction, he had been prepared for worse but at the same time the non-acceptance still stung. He felt warm arms around his torso before he realized Sam had gotten up to give him a hug. “I’m sorry Dean, i didn’t mean to out you”. 

Dean took in a deep breath before blinking away the starting of the tears in his eyes, he cleared his throat and pasted on a smile. “It’s not your fault, you were right that i had to tell him eventually, could have been a heck of a lot worse!”

Sam saw his brother was trying to keep it together, knowing Dean didn’t do well letting others in on his emotions Sam thought it would be a good idea to let Dean have some time in private to process.

“I’m still sorry, i know Dad will come around but even if he doesn’t, i will always accept you” Sam declared in his 12 year old wisdom, making his way to the door.

“Thanks Sammy” Dean lay down on his bed and didn’t get up for a long time.

8 Years Ago (18 Yrs old Dean)

The letter was sitting on the table when Dean got home from Bobby’s, he was working some shifts now that he had graduated high school. Dean didn’t notice it as first, went up to take a shower and wash the grime of the day off, once he was in some clean sweats and old Metallica shirt he wandered back downstairs to look at starting to make dinner. It was then he noticed it, with its printed logo from the United States Army. 

Before Dean had graduated school he applied to the military, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do but his dad had always said that Military was a good place to go and decide, it gave you opportunities and discipline he said.

Dean picked up the letter with slight trembling hands, this would tell him if he was getting out of Kansas or destined to stay as a mechanic with Bobby for the foreseeable future. He didn’t realize how long he had been sitting there until he heard the front door opening.  
“-tomorrow!” Sam called to his friends that dropped him home from study group. Sam noticed Dean sitting at the table, almost in a daze. “Whats that Dean?” Dean wet his lips out of nerves, “Its from the Army, i haven’t opened it yet”.

Sam frowned, “But don’t you want to know if you got in?” 

“Of course but what if they don’t accept me?” 

“Are you kidding! They would be stupid not to take you! Of course you got in!” exclaimed Sam, Deans lip twitched at his little brothers enthusiasm, deciding to just rip the bandaid off, there was only a 50/50 chance anyway of what it would say.  
Dean pulled a letter out of the envelope, he read the first few lines before putting the letter down and his face in his hands. “O-oh Dean i’m s-”  
“I GOT IN!!” Dean whopped with joy.  
Sam joined in on the celebration, “I told you so!” he called while dancing around the kitchen.

Neither of them heard the front door open again, “Whats going on boys?” John called out, interrupting there celebrations.  
“I got in!” Dean said beaming with pride, “Into what?”  
“The Military! They sent me my letter with a start date for basic training today” exclaimed Dean.

John took note of how happy his son looked, he didn’t think he had seen Dean this happy for years, he cleared his throat  
“I’m proud of you Dean, i think this calls for dinner at the roadhouse, celebrate following in your old mans steps.” He clapped Dean on the shoulder before heading upstairs to get changed.  
“Thanks dad” he heard softly as he walked up.

Dean, Sam and John headed to the roadhouse for dinner, Ellen and Bobby congratulated Dean and gave him a drink saying “If you can fight for your country you can drink for it”

John and Dean were left alone for a few minutes while Sam went to the bathroom and Ellen and Bobby were serving some other customers.  
Dean was looking down at his coaster, picking at it until he head John clear his throat. 

“Look Dean i know i don’t say it enough but i really am proud of you. It took guts for you to come out to me when you were 16 and while i don’t think i will ever understand it i want you to know that it doesn’t change the fact your my son and i love you”.  
John looked uncomfortable saying all this but he knew it needed to be said, he hadn’t been the best father, especially when Dean had come out, for a good 6 months he didn’t know what to say to his Son but slowly they got back to normal.

Dean didn’t know what to say, he hardly ever heard his dad say he loved him, and he had never heard John say that he was accepting of Him since he had come out, he swallowed past the lump forming in his throat, “Thank you dad, it-it means a lot to hear that”.

Before either of them could say more Sam came barreling back, oblivious to what he had interrupted. 

7.5 Years Ago (19 Yrs old Dean)

John and Sam looked on as Dean’s name was called along with the other serviceman who had just graduated from Basic training, as the ceremony came to a close all of the families went to greet the newly graduated servicemen and woman.

John followed behind Sam who at 15 was over 6’2 tall and still growing, they spotted Dean talking to another newly graduated serviceman who’s family had already surrounding him. Including 2 uniformed marines that looked to be older brothers. 

“Dean!” Sam called, getting his brothers attention, Dean turned from his conversation and wrapped Sam in a hug. “How’s it going Sasquatch?” Dean let go of Sam and John stepped in to clap his son on the shoulder. “Who’s this Dean?”

“Oh yeah this is my friend Cas and his Family, we were in training together and we are now assigned to the same unit!” John noticed that this Cas person was staring at Dean in a way that didn’t exactly look friendly but John wasn’t going to call Dean out on it. 

“Nice to meet you” John held out his hand and was surprised at how firm a grip he got back from this Cas fellow. His respect for the guy went up again when Cas dipped his head “Sir, you must be Deans father, he has told me about your achievements in service with the marines, its a pleasure to meet you”. John raised an eyebrow before looking over to see Dean looking slightly flushed, like he had been caught out. 

“Thank you for that Cas but i was just doing my duty.” John noticed both the 2 current marine brothers of his nodded there heads in agreement, the obviously also felt the same as John about achievements just being a part of the duty of the job.

The families around them started to disperse, John remarked that perhaps everyone would like to head out for a celebratory dinner, the Novak’s he soon learnt agreed and before long they were all headed to a little cajan place, everyone seemed to get along, Sam more than happy to talk to one of the Novak’s called Gabriel who was a lawyer in Chicago, John tried not to let them see how odd he thought it was to name there children after angels. He learnt the 2 marines were called Lucifer (?!) and Michael and that Cas was actually called Castiel. 

Dean and Castiel seemed to constantly be in each others line of sight, to John it almost looked like they were gravitating towards each other, he may not be as up with the times but even he can see that this Cas guy had made an impression on his son, he thinks he will be seeing this Cas person a lot more in the future.

5 Years Ago (21 Yrs old Dean)

Sam was busy with a study group and there was no way John was going to trust 17 year old Sam with the Impala in the snowy weather that January bought in. John was heading to the Airport to pick up Dean and his “friend” Cas. As far as John knew they were still just friends but given the amount seemed to mention Cas in his letters was any indication, they may have been more than that.

Dean had graduated as a field medic and Castiel was a part of the logistical operations, they were home for a few weeks before a new deployment to Iraq in February.

Waiting in the arrival Hall, John had a chance to spot them before they saw him, they were walking a lot closer than what John thought just friends would be. Cas was laughing softly at something and John could see the look of adoration on his Sons face just before Dean caught sight of him. “Dad! I didn’t know you were picking us up! I thought it was going to be Sam” Dean came to a stop and John clapped him on the shoulder before picking up one of the army issue bags Dean had dropped. 

“Sir it’s nice to see you again, thank you for letting me stay with you while we are here” Cas extended his hand for John, shaking it John just shrugged “It’s fine, we don’t mind, only thing is we don’t have a spare room so you’ll have to share with Dean or Sam” John watched as they exchanged a quick glance that seemed to hit it wouldn’t be a problem at all.  
“There is no way he is sharing with Sammy” Dean stated as they made there way back to the short stay parking “That boy will kill you faster than a IED when he lets one rip!”

The ride back to the Winchesters was filled pretty quite with Dean humming along to the cassette and only a few comments or questions from Cas about Kansas.

Pulling up to the House everyone shuffled inside to get out of the cold, greeting went around when Sam came down, John headed into the Kitchen to check on the steak he had left to marinate.  
He knew Dean had followed him in and waited for him to speak. “So um i just wanted to let you know that Cas and i have been dating for around 8 months, i’m sorry i didn’t tell you before but i thought it was something best said in person” Dean looked nervous, like he didn’t know how John would react to this. It reminded John of when Dean had come out as Bi to him 5 years ago.

“Ok, thanks for telling me” John turned back to his steaks and started to get out the vege he needed to prepare.

“….ok? You don’t want to say anything else, like maybe we can’t share a room or something?”  
John rolled his eyes “Like that would work, you’re both adults Dean, i can’t say I’m surprised, i did have my suspicions but i didn’t want to say anything until you did.”  
“Now are you going to stand there like a fish or help me prepare this?” Dean’s expression went from incredulous to happy before he jumped into the meal preparations.

Once dinner was eaten and everyone was in a mini food coma from the food and pie (As if John would forget to bring one of those home for Dean), John yawned and announced he would be heading to bed, His yawn seemed to set of a chain reaction, Dean and Cas suddenly looked appropriately tired for having travelled and been up for around 14hrs.

John grabbed one of the bags still in the entranceway and started to take it up to Deans room, behind him he could hear Dean and Castiel bringing up the rest of there stuff. John dropped the duffle on the bed before stepping aside for Dean to do the same. Cas was hovering by the door looking cautious. John rolled his eyes before grabbing Cas’ bag and putting it at the foot of the bed, “You boys need anything before i head to bed?” he asked.

Cas looked like he was going to ask for something but Dean interrupted “No, thanks dad, we will see you in the morning”  
John nodded before heading towards the door, as he stepped though he looked to Cas. “Its nice to have you with us Castiel, treat Dean well and we won’t have any problems”  
Cas’ mouth opened before he nodded mutely as John headed to his own room.

Cas blinked before looking at Dean who had a small blush but also a half quirked smile. “I told him, but he had already guessed we were together, he was surprisingly relaxed about it actually.”

Cas started to strip out of his uniform as did Dean, once he was down to his boxers he grabbed a towel that had been thoughtfully been left on the bed, “I’m really glad you told him, saves us an awkward conversation about why the airbed wasn’t used”. He gave Dean a quick kiss before heading to the shower, he was intercepted by Sam just before i got there.  
Sam was smiling “You make him really Happy, i’m glad you’re part of our family Cas” before Cas could reply Sam had ducked into his room and shut the door. 

Dean had just finished putting some of there civilian clothes away in the drawers to use while they were in Kansas when Cas came back from his shower. Cas flopped down on the mattress as Dean grabbed his town to grab a quick shower before joining his boyfriend in bed.

When Dean comes back into the room Cas is already under the sheets, Dean slides into bed with him, they cuddle up, both of them are nice and warm from the shower. “Good night Dean” Cas mumbles into Deans neck as he nuzzles in. “Night Cas” Dean whispers.

2 Years Ago (24 Yrs old Dean)

Cas and Dean were due to land back in Kansas from a 2nd deployment in Iraq, They had spent the first half of break with Cas’s family in Chicago and will be spending the 2nd half with John and Sam. Sam was coming in from California after completing his second year at Stanford. Dean and Sam had timed there flights to land around the same time so John only had to do 1 airport run.

John was in the arrival hall waiting to see Sam’s giant frame come through the doors, his flight had landed 20mins ago and Dean and Cas’s had landed only 5 mins ago. Sam comes through and John spots him easily, waving out Sam catches sight of his Dad, heading over they clap each other on the shoulder and start to catch up while waiting for the last 2 of there party to arrive. 

Sam spots there first, this time they are in civilian clothing but carrying there army issue duffles. They are holding hands and Dean is looking around distractedly as Cas says something.

“Dean! Cas!” Sam calls out, the spot him easily enough and head over. Shoulder claps all round as they greet each other. They head to the short term parking and pull out back towards Lebanon, Kansas.

Dean and Cas are in the back, Cas’ arm is around Deans shoulder as Dean leans on him. John sometimes catches the adoring looks they throw each other on the drive. 

Pulling up to the house everyone unloads the car and takes the bags to there respective rooms. Once everyone is settled they all sit around downstairs with a beer

“I don’t know about you boys but i feel like heading to the roadhouse for dinner” John suggests to agreement all around.

They all pile back into the car before heading down to the roadhouse. Ellen and Bobby greet the boys with enthusiasm , having not seem them in at least a year. Cas is re-introduced as Deans boyfriends before they take a booth and put in there orders. The nights going well with everyone catching up, some of Deans old childhood friends end up at the bar as well, Jo, Charlie and Ash get introduced to Cas and are soon taking him away to spill all of the embarrassing stories from Deans childhood. After a while Dean heads over and pulls Cas away, grabbing his hand he drags him to the bar to order another drink.

John is a few seats down talking to his friend Rufus when he hears some guy muttering “Can’t believe they let fags like that in here” John notices both Dean and Cas freeze, obviously having heard. Dean looks like he wants to say something but Cas puts a hand on his leg to stop him, muttering something in his ear. John however wasn’t going to be restrained. “Excuse me? You want to repeat that?” He says menacingly to the burly biker that had made the comment.

The biker clearly not seeing a problem, puffs up his chest and says more loudly to try and gain attention from the crowd who he obviously thinks will be on his side. “I said, i can’t believe they let fags like that in here.”

John pushes back from the bar, drawing himself up to his full height and says with a face like thunder “You need to leave. That shit won’t be tolerated here”

“Says who? You? I’ve seen you around Winchester, i know your an ex-marine and one of your Son’s followed in your path. Didn’t think you would be the fairy supporting type” said the biker.

John goes to step forward but hears Rufus behind him mutter “Verbal but not physical John” 

“The Son of mine who followed in my footsteps? That is him right there that you are insulting and i won’t stand for it. Now get out before i make you” John points towards the exit and then to Ellen who had grabbed her shotgun from the wall and cocked it.

“I would listen to John, It’s not going to end well for you if you keep insulting Dean and his boyfriend. This is my bar and i decide who i want to let in. You’re now on my blacklist so i suggest you leave now before you end up on my kill list.”

The biker and his gang look around and can see that they are out numbered, they mutter to themselves but leave.  
John sits back down and looks over to Dean and Cas. “You boys ok?”  
“You didn’t have to do that, we’ve dealt with shit like that before” Dean said.  
John looks at them “You shouldn’t have to deal with that shit and you won’t have to on my watch.”

“Thank you Sir thats very kind” Cas says before rubbing a soothing hand over Deans back.  
“No need to keep calling me Sir Cas, your family you can just call me John” he replies, Cas looks over softly with a smile “Ok then, thank you John, can i get you a drink?”  
“Sure can! Rufus keep em coming!”

The bar slowly goes back to its usual rowdiness, Dean whispers something to Cas before heading over to the booth where Sammy is seated with Jo, Ash and Charlie.

John feels eyes on him, he glances up to see Castiel looking at him intently. “John i was hoping i would have a chance to ask you something“  
“Sure, shoot Castiel” John takes a mouthful of whiskey as he waits for the question.

“I was going to ask for your Permission for Deans hand in marriage” Cas gets straight to the point, John nearly chokes on his wish key before he manages to chock it down.  
“Wow no fluffing around with you” John rasps. Cas squints obviously trying to understand what John means. John sighs and puts down his drink

“Honestly Cas, you didn’t even need to ask me, my answer is that so long as Dean says Yes then i’m happy for you, You’re a good man and a great match for Dean. Back when he came out to me, i didn’t know how to take it, but over the years, seeing you two together has just proven to me that love really is blind, gender doesn’t matter. I would be more than proud to call you my Son-in-law” Cas looks a little taken aback, John usually being a man of so few words

“Thank you John, i love Dean very much, i was planning to propose when we get back from Oman, its only a 6 month posting.”

“I look forward to it Cas, now go have fun with people your own age” John sends Cas back to the Booth for the rest of the night. Watching how Dean lights up when he spots Cas, John knows he made the right decision.

1.5 Years Ago (25 Yrs old Dean)

After being posted to Oman for 6 months Dean and Castiel both decide to spend the first 2 weeks they have off with Casitel’s family, while he is home he tells his bothers how he plans to propose to Dean at the 4th of July party in Kansas, he gets claps on the back all around and lots of wishes of luck.  
Dean and Cas arrive into Kansas on the 3rd of July, John picks them up at the airport as has become tradition and they head back to Lebanon. Once at the house they take everything inside, Sam is there so while Dean’s attention is diverted John takes Cas into the kitchen to give him the ring he had ordered. It was a simple platinum band with an engraving in enochian on the inside that said Forever yours.  
Cas took the ring and hid it upstairs in Sam’s room where Dean wouldn’t find it. 

For the rest of the evening everyone caught up, Dean and Cas telling some of the stories they had from Oman and Iraq, John even chipping in about his time in Vietnam. Sam talked about his girlfriend Jess who was flying in early the next morning, eventually the long day caught up with everyone and they all retired to bed. 

Dean noticed Cas had been a bit jittery all day, now getting into bed he kept fidgeting. Dean sighed “Whats up Cas? You’ve been acting weird all day”  
Cas froze, he didn’t realize he had been acting weird, he thought of an excuse he thought Dean would buy “I’m sorry its just that with this next assignment having me as commander has me nervous, i don’t know why the picked me and i guess its just making me unsettled.” Dean didn’t quite believe it but to be fair Cas had been jittery about the promotion back in Chicago, maybe his nerves were coming in waves?  
“You’ll be great babe, your an amazing commander already and you always see things the rest of us just don’t, no need to be nervous, they picked you for a reason!” Dean tried to sooth Cas’ worries, it seemed to work as the fidgeting stopped, Cas let out a big breath before pulling Dean flush to his body, murmuring his thanks as he started to Kiss down Dean’s neck and chest.

“Mmm Cas just remember we have to be quiet” Dean moaned, Cas came up and kissed Dean to stifle his noises.  
If during the night John or Sam heard muffled cries or moans they strongly pretended otherwise the next morning, Sam did make a passing comment about there maybe being racoons in the roof as he swore he heard them last night. Dean and Cas both flushed but kept eating breakfast.

After breakfast the food preparations for the 4th of July party they were having went into full swing. John was in charge of marinating steaks, Dean was in charge of setting up the lights outside and the music system, Cas was happily peeling the mounds of veggies they needed for everyone who was coming, Sam had run out to get Jess and grab pies from Deans favourite bakery as well as all of the last minute errands. Sam and Jess got back to the house around 11am, enough time for Jess to take a quick nap and get ready.

By the time 1pm rolled about, people were starting to arrive, Ash, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Rufus, Charlie, Glenda, Brody, Benny and a few other people Cas hadn’t met but knew of from stories from the Winchesters.

Food was bought out around 4pm, Everyone dug in and complimented the different chefs. Once everyone was nearing the end of eating, Cas quickly ducked inside saying he needed the bathroom. He ran up to Sam’s room and got the ring from where it was stored. He went to the bathroom to wash his face before heading back down. Cas could feel the ring burning a hole in his pocket.

There was a brief lull when everyone had finished eating and was happily just soaking in the ambiance, Cas decided this would be the best time, he moved over to Dean before clearing his throat.  
“Thank you for your attention everyone, i just wanted to say thank you all for coming, it was so lovely of you all to accept me into your family.” Cas paused before focusing on Dean who was smiling but looking slightly confused, his face turned to shock as Cas got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box. “Dean you have been my family for the past 5 years, you’re the most amazing man i have ever met and i would love nothing more than for us to start our own chapter as a family. Will you do the honour of being my husband?” Everyone was silent waiting with baited breath until Dean drops to his Knee, “Yes! Yes! Of course Cas! I love you so much!” Dean grabbed Cas into a kiss before breaking away to applause and whistles from the crowd. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and slid the platinum ring onto his finger before being pulled back into another kiss.

The rest of the evening was spent congratulating Dean and Cas. John came over to both of them and pulled them each into a hug. “I’m so happy for your boys” he said with emotion. He pulls Dean back into a second hug, muttering to him “I’m so happy for you Dean, Cas is a great man” Dean’s eyes prickled with tears, hearing how much emotion was in John’s voice. He could never have imagined this back when he was 16 years old and scared of coming out to his father.

Present Day (26 Year old Dean)

“Are you ready?” Dean looks over to John, they are waiting for the doors to open, Dean was nervous but so excited, “Yes i’m ready”.  
John took stock of his oldest Son, dressed in a fitting black tux with a green boutonnière, John started to feel his eye prickle. “You look so happy Dean, Cas is going to be a great Husband”  
He looks down and takes another deep breath as they hear the music start up. “You know you’ll always be my little boy” John says as Dean looks at him with tears shimmering in his eyes.

Before he can reply the doors open and Dean’s breath leaves him, he looks towards the alter where Castiel is standing with a blue boutonnière, he grabs his Dad’s arm as they start the walk down the aisle.  
John looks at Dean as he sets his eyes on his soon to be husband, Dean looked almost ethereal with the amount of joy he radiates. As they reach Castiel, John hands Dean’s hand over, “You take care of my little boy” he says to Cas, voice cracking on the last word. Castiel drags his eyes of Dean, he looks at John and nods before whispering “Of course”. His eyes drag back to Dean. They can’t take there eyes off each other as they move into place for the ceremony. “Ladies and Gentleman we are gathered here today to witness the union of Dean Michael Winchester and Castiel James Novak…”

The ceremony is a blur and before John can blink it seems like his boy is now a married man. Dean and Castiel seal there vows with a passionate kiss before walking back down the aisle towards the end of the church where people are cheering for them. They walk down the steps and get into the impala who has ‘JUST MARRIED’ on the back window. Baby was John’s wedding Gift to Dean, his beloved car.

Everyone not in the wedding party makes there way to the reception where they wait for the Groom's and entourage finish their photos.

“Ladies and Gentleman lets get ready to welcome the Newly Wed Dean and Castiel Winchester-Novak” calls Charlie who is there MC for the night.

Dean and Castiel enter to the rambunctious applause of all there friends and family, they head to the head table where they all sit for dinner. Sam starts the speeches off, his is heartfelt and has a few people in tears before Gabriel gives one that leaves most people in stitches except Castiel who is beet red.

Once everyone has eaten Dean and Cas go to the pie cutting ceremony, they have ordered 50 Pies of various flavours but their's is a traditional Apple. 

“If everyone could please clear the dance floor we are going to have the father/father dance and the first dance of the new couple!” Charlie announces while loading up the songs.

Dean and Castiel take the centre to the song “Lover” by Taylor Swift. As they Dance and sway to the song, the murmur to each other, occasionally Cas leans down to softly kiss Dean.

As the song comes to an end they split off, each to grab there own fathers. John had only agreed to this after he had seen how terrible of a dancer Chuck Novak was, he figured no one would care how bad he was once they saw Chuck.

A song he had never heard started to play. Him and Dean start half swaying in place to the music, John hears the lyrics and pauses for a second, Dean notices and listens, he smiles softly. “It seems like this song was written for Cas and I” he says. He looks over to his husband who is dancing with his own father in a far less graceful way they him and John are swaying.

“Yes it does, your mother would be so proud of you Dean, she would love Castiel, i just know it.” Dean smiles is watery before looking over at Cas before looking back at John. “Yeah i think so too. He’s pretty perfect.”

There dancing comes to an end as a new song comes through and others join in on the dance floor. John excuses himself to get a drinking leaves Dean to his new husband.

‘They are pretty perfect for each other’ John thinks to himself as he watches them dance with there friends. Dean and Cas enjoy there wedding reception before finally calling it a night at 3am. They leave to wolf whistles from there remaining friends and cat calls from everyone, especially Gabriel about how the wedding is only valid once they ‘bang each others brain out’

They do indeed consummate there marriage, 3 times over before finally succumbing to sleep.

They wake up later that morning in each others arms, tired but happier than they had ever been, looking forward to starting the next chapter in there lives.


End file.
